


Shoulda

by ForTheLoveOfNirvana



Series: Extreme Behavior [10]
Category: Nirvana (Band), Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfNirvana/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfNirvana
Summary: Part 10!





	Shoulda

_***Becca's POV*** _

 

     I still had no concept of how long I had been there. I was beginning not to care. I was dead in this foreign galaxy like place with a man whom I never thought I'd meet even in death.

      "Becca, what are you thinking about?" Kurt asked.

       "The infinite number of possibilities that feel like they lie in this realm where ever the fuck we are." I said with a grin, being dead felt so much better than I even imagined.

       "Now you know the peace that exists here if you just sit back and let it overcome you." Kurt said before briefly kissing me.

       "Kurt, I haven't been happier than I am here. I feel like there's nothing left to worry about. That's because there really isnt." I said gazing off aimlessly around me.

**_*Dean's POV*_ **

  I was still missing Becca like crazy, I just wish I knew why she went ape shit and fucking shot herself. Cass had returned with the ingredients, even though he wasn't sure it was going to work. No matter what I had to try, this was Becca and she was my world. There were so many things I shoulda done and done differently.

   The spell and ritual were set up, instead of bringing Becca back it conjured up Death. That made me very uneasy. I knew this wouldn't be good because he was here.

     "Dean Winchester." Death greeted in that time of voice I had grown to recognize.

      "I know what you're wanting and I can't allow it." Death said with not so much as even a smile.

      "And why the hell not?" I snapped hoping he had a good reason.

     "Because firstly Becca is in a realm that is only for souls that died by their own hands. Secondly Becca seems to be quite happy. I can show you if you'd like." Death said with almost a smugness in his time.

      "Show me." I said sounding almost as deflated as I felt.

 

      Seconds later I found the whole room shifted around me and I was standing in what looked like a galaxy. That's when I laid eyes on Becca, she was with some blond guy and you could hear her talking and laughing with him.

     "See Dean, Becca and Kurt are very happy leave her be. You love her right?" Death asked looking me in the eyes.

     "Of course I do, I just want her to be happy and I guess she is." I said with a sad smile. 

      "I can let you say a propped goodbye if you like?" Death said in the warmest tone I had ever heard him use.

    I didn't say a word, I just nodded.

      "Becca." Death called getting the attention of her and Kurt who I later realized was Kurt Cobian. 

      "Someone's here to see you." Death said calmly.

    Becca walked over Cobain at her side. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw me standing with Death.

 

**_*Becca's POV*_ **

    I walked over to Death and saw Dean. I wanted to cry but I didn't want Dean to see me like that.

    "Dean what are you doing here?" I asked kind of confused.

    "I just wanted to say a proper goodbye." Dean said with a sad smile. 

    "Dean I'm sorry I did it, but I was never at peace being a hunter. Here in this beautiful place with Kurt I finally feel at peace and happy." I said smiling genuinely before a year slipped from my eye. It was weird for being a ghost I could still cry.

     "It's okay Becca, if anyone should be saying sorry it's me. There's so many things I shoulda done and done better. I'm sorry and goodbye Becca." Dean said.

       "Goodbye Dean. Tell Sam and Cass I still love them both." I said a sad smile tugging at my lips. 

       "I will." He said before Death and him disappeared.

 

**_*Dean's POV*_ **

Becca really was happy, she was happy with Kurt Cobain. I was glad she was happy but I still missed her like crazy.

    "So Dean how'd it go?" Sam asked.

     "God, Sam I miss her but I saw first hand how happy she was. She was spending eternity with Kurt Cobain." I chuckled lightly saying the past part.

      "Like the Kurt Cobain of Nirvana?" Sam asked in confusion.

     "Yeah Sammy. I'm just gonna stop trying and let her be where she's happy. Seems like I have to." I said with half a smile.

        "Maybe that's the way it should be." Sam said walking out of the room leaving me alone.

 

**_*Becca's POV*_ **

     Seeing Dean hurt like hell but I was glad I did. I sat in the galaxy with Kurt. We could enjoy the beauty of where we were. The other souls were much to miserable for that.

      "So this hunting thing, I still want to know More about it." Kurt said as we stared at the beauty before us.

      "What do you want to know?" I ask casually.

      "What's the scariest thing you've ever faced?" Kurt asked now looking at me.

      "I'd honestly say Angels. I hate the winged fucks." I said chuckling lightly.

      "Wait Angels are real and aren't they supposed to be nice?" Kurt .

      "Yes they are real and no they are total dick bags." I said smiling slightly.

       "Then why all the lies?" He asked.

      "They weren't lies in the beginng then God more or less skipped town and left his bratty children to run things." I said again not sure how He was taking what I was telling him.

      "And I thought my family was fucked up." Kurt said with an amused chuckle.

      "I used to think the same thing until I became a hunter." I said laughing along with him. This felt better than anything ever did on earth.


End file.
